familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Washington Calef (1868-1917)
}} *'Of:' Haverhill and Lynn, Massachusetts *'Born:' 22 Feb 1869, Haverhill,Essex Co.,Massachusetts,U.S.A. *'Died:' 31 May 1917, Lynn,Essex Co.,Massachusetts,U.S.A. *'Buried:' Pine Grove Cemetary, Lynn, Massachusetts. *'Parents:' ♂'John Low Calef' and ♀'Laura Ann Davis' *'Married:' ♀'Annie Belle Warren' abt. 1889, Plaistow, Rockingham, New Hampshire, USA *'Born:' Abt 1868, Brownfield, Maine *'Died:' 22 Oct 1934, North Reading, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA *'Parents:' *'by wife Annie Belle' # ♂'John Roy Calef' b. 29 Aug 1890, Haverhill, Essex Co., Massachusetts, d. abt 1925, Haverhill, Essex Co., Massachusetts # ♀'Ethel Gertrude Calef ' b. 27 Nov 1891, Haverhill, Essex Co., Massachusetts, d. 1891, Haverhill, Essex Co., Massachusetts # ♂'Ralph Franklin Calef' b. 06 Jul 1893,Lynn, Essex Co., Massachusetts, d. 31 Aug 1974, Lynn, Massachusetts # ♀'Bessie M Calef' b. Apr 1895, Lynn, Essex Co., Massachusetts # ♀'Marion M Calef' b. Jul 1896, Lynn, Essex Co., Massachusetts, d. 14 Apr 1994 # ♀'Gertrude M Calef' b. Dec 1897, Lynn, Essex Co., Massachusetts, d. 01 Jan 1929, Lynn, Essex Co., Massachusetts # ♀'Abbie B Calef' b. May 1899, Lynn, Essex Co., Massachusetts, d. 1965 # ♂'Alfred Warren Calef' b. 27 Oct 1900, Lynn, Essex Co., Massachusetts, d. 05 May 1948, Boston, Massachusetts # ♂'Walter W Calef' b. 1903 # ♂'Nelson H Calef' b. 1904 # ♀'Ester R Calef' b. 1909 Biographical details * The 1910 Census lists the Calef Family at 13 Friend Street Place, and John's Death Certificate lists his address as 39 Friend Street Place today called Dexter Street. After looking at the 1924 Lynn, Massachusetts map, it would be apparent that these two homes on Friend Street Place were demolished for the construction of the E.J. Harrington Elementary School. * The census also lists his occupation was paperhanger. Obituary Lynn Daily Evening Item June 1, 1917 *'John Washington Calef' - A painter and paperhanger, died at his home, 39 Friend Street Place, suddenly, on Thursday, after an illness of about a day. Death was due to paralysis of the heart and Bright's disease. He was born in Haverhill, the son of John L. and Laura A. Calef, about 49 years ago, but has been a resident of Lynn for 25 years. He was employed by the Phelan estate for the past five years and was a member of Painters' and Decorators' local, 111, and formerly was vice president of the organization. He is survived by a wife, Mrs. Annie B. (Warren) Calef and 12 children. Mrs. Marian A. Sturtevant and Mrs. Abbie B. Sturtevant of Haverhill, John R., Ralph, Franklin, Bessie M., Gertrude M., Alfred W., Walter H., Nelson J., Ethel H., Annie, Esther and Edwin Alvin Calef, all of Lynn. Residence 1917 Lynn City Directory, Calef John W (Annie B) paperhanger h 10 Daniel pl Links to Photos * A younger John Washington Calef of Haverhill, Massachusetts. Photo by P.W. Tennant. Links To Documents * John W Calef Death Certificate. * 1900 Census, 17 Porter Street, Lynn Massachusetts. * 1910 Census, 13 Friend Street Place, Lynn Massachusetts. * 1924 Lynn Map showing Friend Street Place. Category:Born in Haverhill, Massachusetts Category:Married in Plaistow, New Hampshire Category:Died in Lynn, Massachusetts